


Coffee and Cuddles

by cae_prince



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cae_prince/pseuds/cae_prince
Summary: A 901-902 episode insert, where Donna spends her first night in Harvey's apartment and Harvey has some dreams come true.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Coffee and Cuddles**

**Author’s Notes:** I had originally started out intending this to be part of my Darvey Drabblin’ series, but as is usually the case with these two, the fanfic took on a life of its own. This is an insert between 901 and 902, after Darvey leave Mike’s apartment and just before they go to see Louis in his house.

Thanks once again to Nathalie, beta-extraordinaire and friend for looking over this as she always does. This one goes out to the Darvey fandom who have kept this ship alive and thriving. You all amaze me every single day.

\-----------------------------------------------------

When Donna opened her eyes, it was to a sight that, though slightly unfamiliar to her, still felt a lot like home. The early morning light filtering through the drapes dappled the room in soft shades of orange, and her eyes traced the skyline of the city through the large windows in the room. The view was spectacular even from her limited vantage on the bed, and Donna thought she could easily get used to this.

But what was no longer unfamiliar to Donna was right here in the bed with her, engulfing her in a cloud of warmth and _home._ It’d been just three days, and yet, the feeling of Harvey’s arms around her and his breath warming her neck while he slumbered had become deeply ingrained into her skin, and she already couldn’t imagine the rest of her mornings without it.

Last night was the first night she’d spent at his place. By mutual agreement, after leaving Mike’s apartment, they made a quick stop at her place so she could collect her dress for the next day, and then Harvey had driven them to his place. The night was a first for them in many ways, his declarations to her aside. It was the first time she’d stepped into his apartment as his girlfriend, and the first time he’d cooked her dinner.

The night, unlike the other two nights, had also been the first night they hadn’t fallen straight into bed. Instead they’d lingered in his living room, while he put on one of his records - a mix of soft jazz and classical that he had known would appeal to both of them - and simply cuddled on his couch. After everything that had transpired in Mike’s apartment, the need to just be in each other’s arms had, not surprisingly, overwhelmed them.

That they were both standing on the threshold of forever was a given from the second he’d shown up in her doorway, but last night had shifted their relationship across the threshold and into absolute certainty.

He was hers.

She was his.

Any lingering questions about what had driven him into her arms - wearing a look that had spoken more to her than twelve years of working for him had - dissolved into thin air with his words.

_I am finally where I’m supposed to be._

_We both are._

It was only when she’d begun to doze off, that he’d suggested they move to the bed to sleep. And they’d done just that, until she’d woken him in the middle of the night, unwilling to let this first night in his bed pass without them making love. And Harvey had been more than willing - taking her slowly from behind before shifting her under him and making her see stars within minutes of entering her.

Donna lifted her fingers to trace the arm that was draped on her waist and grinned when the hairs on his arm rose in response to her touch. Her grin grew broader when he snuffled into her hair, and his grip on her tightened ever so slightly.

“G’morning,” Harvey said, his voice roughened with sleep, and Donna shivered at the way it rumbled through her.

Turning in his arms, she met his sleepy grin with a soft kiss that he immediately responded to. His tongue slipped easily into her mouth, and they sank into the kiss, letting their tongues slide languorously against each other.

“Mmm,” she said once they broke apart, “That’s a good morning, indeed.”

Harvey chuckled and pecked her lips again before stretching slightly, and sitting up slowly. Donna followed his movements, before shuffling closer to him and leaning her chin on his chest. She looked up at him, hazel eyes still full of sleepiness. He smiled down at her, stroking a finger playfully down her nose which she crinkled in response.

“So, big day today,” she said, and he raised his eyebrows in question, to which she smirked,”Telling Louis? About us?”

He let out a groan, “I’m still not sure about barging in on his morning routine - I’ve heard _things_ and I’m not really keen on having them confirmed.”

Donna giggled at his disgust, and patted his chest, “Buckle up, mister. We agreed, and I’d rather endure a few minutes of discomfort in our friend’s house, than potential _months_ of gossip if the wrong person overhears us in the firm.”

They’d decided that they’d share their news with Louis, agreeing that their friend needed to be the first in the firm to hear about it. From there, they’d decide how to let the rest of their friends know - it was all up in the air for now. 

Harvey nodded, and she pecked his lips in commiseration, before slipping out of the bed. He watched as she slid on her panties, and then reached for the button-down shirt that he’d draped across the lounger. He’d left it there before changing into his cream cashmere sweater, deciding he’d deal with it later, his mind occupied with more pressing matters. 

He continued to gaze at his girlfriend as she sauntered towards the living room, disappearing from his view.

“Hey, where are you off to?” he called to her retreating back.

“To make us some coffee,” she returned, “You just stay there. I’ll be back in a jiff.”

Harvey grinned, and shifted into a more comfortable position under the covers. As he waited, he cast back to a time when this wasn’t his reality and yet, his mind had been consumed by thoughts of having her in this way. Especially on days where his heart struggled with the idea of people leaving him, it clung desperately to the hope that she’d always be his constant. A hope that had manifested itself in the form of dreams that, far from being charged or erotic, were instead filled with images of pure domesticity.

And those dreams left him far more affected than those that involved them having sex. It left him feeling bereft and hopeless in the idea that those dreams would never be his reality.

A light clatter brought him out of his reverie, and he looked expectantly at his bedroom doorway. When more than a few seconds passed without Donna appearing, he decided to go and find out what the holdup was. Before he could fully move out of bed, however, she entered the room, with a cup held in each hand and a knowing look on her face.

Harvey stared, momentarily stunned by the image, so familiar to him in some ways, but so much different and _better_ than his dreams had ever conjured. She appeared ethereal, the way she had in his dreams, bathed in the soft light flooding his room. But this time, she was _real_ and _his._ Dressed in his shirt, her hair slightly messier than it had been in his dream and face slightly smudged with the remains of her make-up from the day before.

But, she was no less beautiful.

“Couldn’t wait that long, huh?” Donna teased, as she stepped closer to his side of the bed, holding out one of the cups to him.

Harvey grinned sheepishly at her, before taking a sip of the brew in his hands.

_Black with a splash of vanilla._

He closed his eyes. Another first in their relationship: the first time she made her signature brew for him, since the task had fallen to him on the previous two days. He’d missed her coffee; it had become a rarity once she’d been promoted. He had never been able to replicate it, even though she’d assured him that it was close to hers when he’d made it for her on their first morning together.

Donna smiled softly, her heart melting at the sight of her Harvey revelling in the taste of her coffee. She’d set out to make two plain cups - strong enough to get them both moving and ready for the day - but then, she’d spotted it.

Sitting innocently, in plain sight, on his kitchen counter. A bottle of vanilla essence next to his French press.

Her eyes had welled up as she reached for it, the implications of its presence there hitting her and she felt her love for him swell within her, her previous plan abandoned in favor of making it the way he loved it.

“That was the best cup of coffee I’ve had in a long time,” Harvey sighed, breathing in the aroma of the dark liquid and _Donna._ He looked at her over the rim of his cup, and seeing the soft look on her face, he set it down on the side table and reached for hers, as well.

Donna let go of the cup, and felt her breath hitch when he reached for her and pulled her face towards his, catching her lips in a gentle kiss that tasted of coffee and his own unique essence that she couldn’t quite describe. All she knew was that she wanted to partake in it for the rest of her life.

The kiss, though soft, was intense and Donna pushed herself closer into his embrace, while he tugged on her at the same time, leaning into the headboard. She followed him without breaking the kiss, pushing the covers aside and slipping her left leg over him and straddling his waist. Breaking the kiss, Harvey bent his knees behind her back, so that she could lean on his thighs, while his hands held her loosely around the waist.

Donna watched him, her head tilted questioningly, wondering at what was going through his head. The look on his face was so reminiscent of the night before, when he’d told her he was _just getting started_ , and she knew he was about to say yet another one of those things that were going to make her cry again.

_Damn him._

“You know,” he started, his thumbs rubbing softly against the cloth covering her waist, “you have no idea how long I’ve waited for a morning like this. How often I’ve _dreamed_ of a morning like this, being with you, dressed in my shirt and simply loving me.”

Her mouth dropped open, surprise coloring her features, “You have?”

“Mmhmm,” he nodded, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “It was usually on days when everything else in my life seemed to be going to hell, and I just craved a measure of peace. And nothing brought me peace more than the idea of you being where I wanted you to belong. Here. With me. In love with me.”

“Harvey,” her voice was choked with emotion. “I am. Here. In love with you. I always have been.”

She smiled slightly at the look of surprise on his face, “Surely, that doesn’t surprise you.”

Harvey shook his head, even though his eyes said differently.

Donna lightly rolled her eyes, and leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his lips, “You really are an idiot.”

He laughed into the kiss, “I am?”

“Yeah. How can you not know this? I’ve loved you as long as I’ve known you, Harvey. Even if I didn’t quite know how at first. But, now I know, I gave my heart away a long while back. That’s when I realized that no matter what I did, no other man was ever going to measure up to what I wanted. Because I only ever wanted it all with you.”

_Once it hit me that we should be together, it felt like we’d always been together._

Her words, nearly echoing his own words to her the night before, filled Harvey to the brim and he poured everything he felt for this woman - his _Donna -_ into a kiss that had her yelping into it before reciprocating it with her own fervor.

“As much as I love you in my shirt,” he said, breaking the kiss and pressing his face into the hollow of her throat, while his fingers began undoing the buttons, “I love you out of it a lot more.”

Her hands slipped into his hair, as his lips traced every new inch of skin that was uncovered. Soon, he was pushing the shirt off her shoulders while his lips closed around one of her breasts. For a while, she was content to let him feast on her, his lips finding all her sweet spots with an ease that belied the duration of their relationship. But soon she needed more.

“Harvey.”

She wiggled her hips against his bare waist, and he took the hint and together, they rid her of the final piece of fabric covering her. Re-situating them, he gently slid her closer to where he knew she wanted to be and sat back.

_You’re in charge._

Donna gazed at him for a few seconds, before doing as he suggested. Her arms went around his shoulders, as she slid over him. Together, they rode into bliss and satisfaction, crying their love for each other into the silence of the early morning, before collapsing into the pillows.

Donna laid her head on his chest for a short while before pressing a kiss to it, “Did your dreams ever involve… this?”

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest at that, “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?”

She raised her head, her eyes wide, “ _Yes,_ I would.”

Harvey grinned and shook his head, “A man can’t give away all of his secrets now, can he?”

He rolled her over, and leaned over her to press a quick but deep kiss to her lips, and then slid out of the bed, leaving her open-mouthed and indignant on the bed.

_She was adorable._

“Harvey!”

He laughed and strutted into the shower.

She glared at his retreating self, before grinning deviously to herself. She knew exactly how she’d coax those answers from him later tonight.

He still hadn’t seen what she was going to wear for the day, after all. He’d never stand a chance.

* * *

Author’s Notes: Hope y’all enjoyed this little canon missing scene/episode insert. It had bothered me that Harvey never got to see his dream become a reality, and ergo, this happened.

Please let me know what you think. Reviewers get to choose between hosting Darvey at their own homes for one night on a weekend or showing them around their town for a whole day.


	2. Of Dresses and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 902 episode insert, which follows Coffee and Cuddles, where Donna tries to get a question answered.

**Of Dresses and Dreams**

_That dress was going to be the death of him._

He should have known that leaving her question about his dreams involving her unanswered was going to come back to bite him. It was Donna, after all: she’d always had the ability to get him to spill his secrets without even trying. It was something he loved - and sometimes, hated - about her. 

The thing about Donna, however, was that she never - usually - needed to resort to her sexuality to glean things from him. Her powers of persuasion were more about using her wit and her intimate knowledge of the way his mind worked to get him talking. But, that was not to say that he was blind to her beauty or the way she carried herself - she’d been commanding his attention almost effortlessly since the first day he’d laid eyes on her. She’d captivated him. 

Working side by side for over twelve years had also taught him just how much Donna’s wardrobe subconsciously revealed about her life and the state of her mind on any given day. While he would never be as astute as Donna, who could figure out where his head was at just by the lay of his tie or the color of his suits, his own powers of observation had enabled him to read her through the dresses she wore. 

He knew she wore darker clothes when she was feeling vulnerable and distressed, as she had for the better part of the last year. When Andrew Malik had cast doubt on her character and her worth because of her association with him, all while she struggled with her own feelings for him. He knew that he had, more or less, abandoned her while he tried to build a relationship with a woman who, he now knew, had been a poor stand-in for Donna. A woman who’d nearly made him push Donna out of his life because of her insecurities. He still shuddered at how close he came to destroying the one worthwhile thing in his life over a someone, who for all intents and purposes, had been more detrimental to his state of mind than helpful, despite being a therapist. 

On the other hand, Donna’s dresses became lighter and flirtier when she was in a good place. Especially when she was in a relationship. Seeing her in those dresses used to make his gut clench and his heart sink low in his chest at the idea of her being happy with someone that wasn't him. 

It was also doubly hard since those were the dresses that accented her features; features that he’d become intimately familiar with during the single night that she’d given herself to him. The clothes she wore made it hard not to think of the way her freckled skin had felt against his lips. Or the way her ass had fit into his palm when he’d finally pulled her against him, ready to take her. 

And it hadn't been that long since he'd last felt this way - when he'd found her in his office the day after Thomas Kessler had interrupted them at the elevators. When he'd been about to lay it all out for her. The despair of having missed his opportunity was compounded by seeing how _happy_ she'd seemed with Thomas. 

But now, _he_ was the man in her life. He was the one who influenced what she wore during the day and he was the one who also got to take them off at night - and at other times of the day, when she’d let him.

He smiled to himself as he stood in front of his full-length mirror, fiddling with his tie. He was eager to see what she’d picked out for the day when she sauntered out of his walk-in, barefoot.

Wearing a dress that _screamed_ her happiness. With him.

It wasn’t like any dress he’d seen her wear before. He eyed the cuts in the fabric over her chest which moved tantalizingly over her skin, hinting at the valley between her breasts. As his gaze moved down tracing her beautiful figure, he felt his jaw drop at the length of the slits on the sides of her dress - also cut in a similar style to the front - that reached almost up to the top of her legs, baring the smooth skin of her thighs to his gaze. 

He smirked at her when she finally reached him, his eyebrows going up as she stepped closer to him. 

Donna bit her lip and grinned up at him through her lashes. 

"You're staring," she said, her hands reaching up to straighten his collar before moving to his tie.

"I can't help it," he said, his palms reaching for her waist to pull her closer. He let his gaze trail down deliberately before meeting her own. "Is this new?"

"It is," Donna confirmed, straightening the knot in his tie before her arms slipped around his neck. "I ordered it on the morning after we..."

"Banged it out all night?" he teased, moving her further into his embrace.

“Mmhmm,” she nodded. “My guy brought it to me last night.” 

“Hmmm,” he said, as he reached one hand to gently trace at one of the openings in the front of her dress. 

Her breath hitched when his fingertip grazed the sensitive skin between her breasts, and he grinned at her before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“I know what you’re doing, you know,” he said, lightly, stepping away and reaching for his jacket. “It won’t work.” 

“What am I doing?” she asked, her face a picture of innocence. 

“The same thing you tried to do in the shower,” he said, pointedly. 

* * *

She'd followed him into the shower moments after he'd left her on the bed and he knew he was done for. 

He'd been in the middle of lathering his chest, when she'd stepped behind him, her hands briefly brushing across his waist. When he'd turned around, though, she ducked his arms, telling him that she wanted to shower on her own. 

_“_ We're already running late, Harvey. We should just do this on our own. But,” she said, placing her palms on his chest, “I could be persuaded otherwise if you answer my question.”

“What question?” 

She stepped closer, her breasts now almost pressing against his chest, “Did your dreams involve us like this?” 

He laughed and leaned closer to her upturned face, “Still not telling.”

“Fine. Then you don't get to touch,” she pouted, pushing at him lightly to emphasize her point. 

She'd then proceeded to subject him to a slow and torturous show as she began to lather herself. He watched quietly as she slid her palms across her neck and down to her stomach, before coming to rest over her breasts. 

She shot him a sly grin which turned into a triumphant giggle when he reached forward with his arm outstretched, “Late, remember? No touching, tiger.”

He shot her a mischievous grin of his own, before calmly stepping around her and reaching for the sliding door of his shower.

“I wasn't going to.” 

Her frustrated groan followed him as he exited the bathroom. 

Donna: 0, Harvey: 1 

* * *

It was disheartening, Donna thought, how a day could be turned on its head. So much for spending the day teasing the truth out of her boyfriend; instead, she and Harvey had found themselves scrambling once again to protect the firm from its latest intruder. 

But, perhaps, all was not lost. They still had the rest of the evening. And maybe, she could still put this dress to its intended use.

After they'd talked about Thomas, that is.

They hadn't had a chance to speak since he'd returned from seeing Thomas and she was anxious to hear what had transpired between the two men. 

Happy as she was now, a part of her regretted that Thomas had been collateral damage in her misguided quest to cut Harvey out of her life and that he'd been hurt because of her inability to understand her own heart. 

And then, there was Harvey who, despite it being her fault, had shouldered the blame for it all, and spent what could have been his last day at work trying to save her from taking the fall. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what it had cost him to approach Thomas and beg him to protect her, knowing that all hope was lost for him.

_All he seemed to care about was you._

She doubted there would be any animosity between Harvey and Thomas. Harvey had liked Thomas, respected him, even. He had been just as regretful as her at the prospect of having to impose on Thomas' kindness, again. 

Now, they were back at his apartment, her favorite order from Gianno's, and a bottle of red wine between them. By unspoken agreement, they kept to other topics as they ate: Robert's name coming down and Samantha's struggle with it, and their suspicions that Louis might try to pull something risky to get rid of Faye. 

"Well?" she asked, biting into the last of her pizza. 

Harvey sighed and took a large gulp of wine before replying, "It went as well it could, Donna. He's agreed to come back to the firm."

"He has?"

"Yes. And he wants _me to_ represent him."

"What?" 

He didn't immediately respond but stood up to clear their plates, while Donna sat frozen in her place. 

Harvey representing the man for whom she’d nearly risked his license and career over?

How was he supposed to do that without resenting her? 

She stood up and rounded the counter, stepping close to the sink where he was rinsing their plates.

“Harvey, are you sure about this?”

“He didn’t give me much of a choice,” he said, turning to meet her anxious gaze. “He doesn’t trust Alex, anymore.”

“But, it was your client that…”

“I know,” he broke their gaze, and Donna saw his face grow tense.

“Harvey, what are you not telling me? Why does Thomas want you to represent him?”

“Donna, answer me this, first. Did you tell him about us?”

“Not explicitly,” she replied. “I didn’t want to hurt him even more than I already had. I told him that I couldn’t give him what he deserved, because it wasn’t mine to give anymore. And I think he understood what that meant.”

Harvey smiled gently and took her hand, leading her to the couch in his living room. Once they’d situated themselves, he pulled her into his embrace. 

“Harvey, please. What happened?” she pressed, once she’d settled in his arms. 

“He was reluctant at first,” he said, quietly. “He felt that we’d betrayed his trust. I had to remind him that I had broken privilege for him to protect his company from going under. But he knew that I had technically done that for…”

“Me,” she said. “You know, I never really told you how sorry I was that I put you in that position.”

“Because you don’t have to,” he said, softly. “You were happy with him, and you needed to put your happiness first.” 

She shook her head, “No, it’s what I told myself I needed to do. I’d given up any hope of you wanting me that way, and so I made a choice that I thought would help me get over you. For good.” She felt him flinch at that, and she pressed a soothing kiss to his lips. “It was a futile effort, Harvey. Yes, he made me happy, but not as happy as I wanted to be.” 

“Donna..”

“You were about to lose everything, because of a choice I’d made in a fit of misguided impulse, and you didn’t even care about that. Instead, you went to him and asked him to point the finger at you.”

“You know about that?” he asked, stunned.

“I do. Thomas came to see me the next morning, and he told me then. He wanted to know what it meant. He couldn’t understand why you went out of your way to save me when your own neck was on the line. The more he told me about what you were doing, the more I realized how much I’d misread and misunderstood you. And it _killed_ me. That’s when I decided that I couldn’t come to the hearing. Watching you lose everything over something I’d forced you to do - I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself.”

“I wanted you there, though,” he said, swiping at the tears that had slid down her cheeks. “I knew I’d already lost any chance to be with you like this, when I saw how happy you seemed to be with Thomas. And as much as that killed me, I was happy you were happy. But once I realized that I was losing you for good, I couldn’t wait any more.”

“You could never lose me, not when every bit of me is tied irrevocably to you. I realized that regardless of whether you felt that way about me, I couldn’t go on being with Thomas. Not when my heart was never going to be along for the ride. And he deserved someone who could give him that.” 

Harvey tightened his grip on her, and they lay in silence for a few minutes. Donna’s fingers moved gently across his chest before undoing the top button of his shirt and slipping inside. 

“He wanted to know who you were to me,” he said, finally. 

Her fingers stopped moving under his shirt, and she sat up to stare at him. 

“And?”

“The answer I gave him is what made him decide to stay with us.”

“Which was?”

Donna felt her breath hitch at the look that crossed his face

“I told him you were the most important person in my life.”

His answer, so different to her own reply, when Thomas had asked her the same thing made her heart sing. 

And she lunged. 

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. Her tongue swiped against the bow of his lips, and he responded eagerly meeting her with a matching fervor that had her clinging to the back of his neck for support. 

She shifted against him, and groaned when the restrictive cut of her dress prevented her from fully straddling him. 

He grinned at her impatience, his fingers tracing the exposed skin of her thigh, “So, admit it, did you choose this dress to torture me all day?” 

She glared at him, “Maybe? Did it work?” 

“You tell me. Did you get your answer?”

“No,” she said, reluctantly. “But, know this, Mister, I would have if this infernal mess hadn’t cropped up.” 

He laughed, “You know, I think you already know the answer.”

“I do?” 

“Mmhmm. Like I told you, I dreamed of us being together, and since being together usually involves sex...”

She grinned, “I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.” 

“Now, it’s your turn. Did you dream of us being together?” 

“Now _that_ would be telling,” she shot back, sliding off the couch and moving towards the bedroom. 

“Donna!” 


End file.
